


on a scale of Nemo’s father to Shou Tucker

by PatternsInTheIvy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I was writing angst and then this happened, I'm sorry if it's too soon, That's a Nina reference, is this humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy
Summary: “Mac, on a scale of Nemo’s father to Shou Tucker, your father is more on the Tucker side,” Bozer said.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	on a scale of Nemo’s father to Shou Tucker

“Mac, on a scale of Nemo’s father to Shou Tucker, your father is more on the Tucker side,” Bozer said. 

Mac opened his mouth to protest, while Riley nodded and said, “Yeah, he’s got a point.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jack asked, “Is this a nerd joke?”

“It’s an anime thing,” Mac replied.

“Of course it’s a nerd joke, you’re all nerds.”

“It means that Mac’s father sucks,” Riley clarified.

“Oh, that I agree with. I have no idea who this Tucker guy is, but Nemo’s father’s totally awesome, so yeah, your father’s on the other side, hoss.”


End file.
